The field of the invention is nuclear magnetic resonance imaging methods and systems. More particularly, the invention relates to the reduction of image artifacts in fast spin-echo (FSE) pulse sequences by producing RF refocusing pulses which stabilize the magnitude of the acquired spin echo signals.
Any nucleus which possesses a magnetic moment attempts to align itself with the direction of the magnetic field in which it is located. In doing so, however, the nucleus processes around this direction at a characteristic angular frequency (Larmor frequency) which is dependent on the strength of the magnetic field and on the properties of the specific nuclear species (the magnetogyric constant .gamma. of the nucleus). Nuclei which exhibit this phenomena are referred to herein as "spins".
When a substance such as human tissue is subjected to a uniform magnetic field (polarizing field B.sub.0), the individual magnetic moments of the spins in the tissue attempt to align with this polarizing field, but process about it in random order at their characteristic Larmor frequency. A net magnetic moment M.sub.z is produced in the direction of the polarizing field, but the randomly oriented magnetic components in the perpendicular, or transverse, plane (x-y plane) cancel one another. If, however, the substance, or tissue, is subjected to a magnetic field (excitation field B.sub.1) which is in the x-y plane and which is near the Larmor frequency, the net aligned moment, M.sub.z, may be rotated, or "tipped", into the x-y plane to produce a net transverse magnetic moment M.sub.t, which is rotating, or spinning, in the x-y plane at the Larmor frequency. The practical value of this phenomenon resides in the signal which is emitted by the excited spins after the excitation signal B.sub.1 is terminated. There are a wide variety of measurement sequences in which this nuclear magnetic resonance ("NMR") phenomena is exploited.
When utilizing NMR to produce images, a technique is employed to obtain NMR signals from specific locations in the subject. Typically, the region which is to be imaged (region of interest) is scanned by a sequence of NMR measurement cycles which vary according to the particular localization method being used. The resulting set of received NMR signals are digitized and processed to reconstruct the image using one of many well known reconstruction techniques. To perform such a scan, it is, of course, necessary to elicit NMR signals from specific locations in the subject. This is accomplished by employing magnetic fields (G.sub.x, G.sub.y, and G.sub.z) which have the same direction as the polarizing field B.sub.0, but which have a gradient along the respective x, y and z axes. By controlling the strength of these gradients during each NMR cycle, the spatial distribution of spin excitation can be controlled and the location of the resulting NMR signals can be identified.
The present invention relates particularly to a method of spatial resolution of NMR signals known as slice selection. Slice selection involves the production of so-called "selective" RF excitation pulses in the presence of a magnetic field gradient to restrict the volume of spin excitation to a thin slab, or "slice." The frequency content and the magnitude of the selective RF excitation pulse determines the thickness and profile of the excited slice. The relationship between the selective RF excitation pulse and the spin excitation which results is described by John Pauly, et al. in "Parameter Relations for the Shinnar-Le Roux Selective Excitation Pulse Design Algorithm," published in IEEE Transactions on Medical Imaging, Vol. 10, No. 1, March 1991.
Most NMR scans currently used to produce medical images require many minutes to acquire the necessary data. The reduction of this scan time is an important consideration, since reduced scan time increases patient throughput, improves patient comfort, and improves image quality by reducing motion artifacts.
The concept of acquiring NMR image data in a short time period has been known since 1977 when the echo-planar pulse sequence was proposed by Peter Mansfield (J. Phys. C.10: L55-L58, 1977). In contrast to standard pulse sequences, the echo-planar pulse sequence produces a set of NMR signals for each RF excitation pulse. These NMR signals can be separately phase encoded so that an entire scan of 64 views, for example, can be acquired in a single pulse sequence of 20 to 100 milliseconds in duration. The advantages of echo-planar imaging ("EPI") are well-known, and a number of such sequences have been proposed and are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,678,996; 4,733,188; 4,716,369; 4,355,282; 4,588,948 and 4,752,735.
A variant of the echo planar imaging method is the Rapid Acquisition with Relaxation Enhancement (RARE) sequence which is described by J. Hennig, et al. in an article in Magnetic Resonance in Medicine 3,823-833 (1986) entitled "RARE Imaging: A Fast Imaging Method for Clinical MR." The essential difference between the RARE sequence and the EPI sequence lies in the manner in which echo signals are produced. The RARE sequence utilizes RF refocused echoes generated from a Carr-Purcell-Meiboom-Gill sequence, while EPI methods employ gradient recalled echoes.
Both of these "fast spin echo" imaging methods involve the acquisition of multiple spin echo signals from a single excitation pulse in which each acquired echo signal is separately phase encoded. Each pulse sequence, or "shot," therefore results in the acquisition of a plurality of views and a plurality of shots are typically employed to acquire a complete set of image data. For example, a RARE pulse sequence might acquire 8 or 16 separate echo signals, per shot, and an image requiring 256 views would, therefore, require 32 or 16 shots respectively.
It is well known that the RARE sequence, and particularly its slice selective implementation, suffers from a non-steady state behavior in the first NMR echo signals acquired during each shot. This is particularly true when the selective RF refocusing pulses are not exactly 180.degree.. This has led to the inclusion of additional RF refocusing pulses at the beginning of the pulse sequence to allow equilibrium to be achieved before data acquisition begins as proposed by Gary H. Glover, et al. in "Reduction of Non-equilibrium Effects in RARE Sequences," 10th SMRM Proceedings 1991 WIP p. 1242, and RSNA 1991 Book of Abstracts p. 142. While this may reduce image artifacts, it does so with a resulting increase in total scan time.